Il Canarino In Gabbia
by TsuraMi
Summary: Для каждой свободолюбивой птицы возможность летать там, где она вольна, - дороже золота, оттого в позолоченной клетке её насильно не удержать. Однако умелый ловец и не на такое способен; ему и вовсе не нужно держать птицу в клетке, чтобы обладать ею.18OC


**A\N: Okay, so here's my first fic. It is, as y ou can see, in Russian so there's hardly be anyone to read it...**

**Anyhow, I will do appreciate if anyonereads, or - OMG! – reviews it. )**

**Что ж, перед Вами мой первый фик. Поскольку он на русском, его, скорее всего, никто не прочтёт, а может, и так не прочтёт, увидев там две злосчастные буквы ОС.**

**Так или иначе, я буду очень рада, если кто-то прочтёт или - да ну нет! - оставит комментарий.**

_**Parte 1**_

**Noia**

**Название****:**_Il Canarino In Gabbia_

**Автор****: **TsuraMi

**Бета:** Нету:Ваш псевдописатель и его скромные познания в русском языке.)) MOW – зло!

**Фендом:** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!

**Категория:** Гет

**Жанр:** Ангст (пока оставим так, ибо не определилась)

**Рейтинг:** R (пока что…)

**Пейринг: **18ОС

**Персонажи:** 18, ОС, 69, 96, 27, 80 и так далее по списку.

**Предупреждения:** IC, UST, спойлеры, макси, лексика ограниченного употребления

**Дисклаймер:** Все канон-персонажи "Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! " за исключением ОС принадлежат Амано Акире, на права которой автор не претендует.

**Саммари:** Для каждой свободолюбивой птицы возможность летать там, где она вольна, - дороже золота, оттого в позолоченной клетке её насильно не удержать. Однако умелый ловец и не на такое способен; ему и вовсе не нужно держать птицу в клетке, чтобы обладать ею.

**Статус:** В процессе

**От автора: **Бред это человека, которому долбануло в голову, ибо скучно, так что всерьёз такое я бы не воспринимала. ООС – зло! ООС 18 – ещё большее зло, так что автор убьётся, камикороснится, но этого избежит. Возможен флешфорворд к TYL или даже AT, но пока что буду придерживаться оригинального таймлайна. В тексте присутствуют японизмы – не бейте, автор тащится от них. Ну, как бы и всё…

Скука.

У этого двусложного, недвусмысленного слова много значений, но контрастно они друг от друга не отличаются. По сути своей, они вызывают у людей почти одинаковые ассоциации, когда те слышат слово «скука». Скука – есть страшная, непостижимая хворь, от которой ещё лекарства не придумали, увы. Вот поэтому люди, рабы Ками и своей глупости, и вынуждены раскидывать умом каждый раз, чтобы избавиться от этого мерзопакостного недуга. Причём, у каждого свои способы; в конце концов, никакие возрастные кризисы не в силах лишить человека блаженного воображения. Однако бывает, что недуг победить просто не получается, и ты ничего не можешь с собой поделать. Скука – генератор депрессивных и негативных эмоций, любая меланхолия в таком состоянии переживается куда тяжелее. Собственно, спастись можно, например, алкоголем, никотином, наркотиками, работой или же учёбой. Последние всё же предпочтительнее, но, к сожалению, у нового поколения иное представление о том, что есть хорошо, а что – плохо.

O tempora! o mores!

– Торкает мо-о-ощно... – изнывающим от счастья, приятным уху голосом простонала белокурая девочка, выдувая из алых губ извилистый клуб серого дыма, который незаурядно переплетался в дикие узоры в воздухе стен кладовой Намимори Чу.

Вальяжно расположившись на каком-то затхлом мешке и бесцеремонно расставив ноги в стороны, определённо не будучи стеснённой экстремально короткой длинной юбки своей формы, девочка затягивалась дорогой ей сигаретой, заворожено хлопая белоснежными ресницами и порой отрешённо поглядывая своими большими алмазными глазами в сторону своего приятеля, расположившегося на соседнем мешке неподалёку. В светло-голубых очах ребёнка ничего кроме неподдельного блаженства усмотреть было нельзя.

– Куда приятнее, чем тупо сидеть на этой долбанной биологии, нэ? – протянула она полушёпотом, обхватывая губами белую поверхность сигареты вновь, на что её товарищ только слабо кивнул. Его, похоже, увлекло чувство блаженства в самые далёкие и неисследованные глубины нирваны.

Как ни печально, но для этих заблудших душ мало что в жизни уже представляло какой-то интерес. Посеревшая нудность повседневности, как им казалось, уже изжила и себя, и их, что уже было невозможно существовать в этом прогнившем мире без «приключений». Ради оных они были готовы поставить крест на своём будущем, куря хоть и поначалу, может показаться, безобидные сигареты. И для Кицуно Анны всё было именно так. Сбежать с ненавистных и жутко скучных уроков, укрыться с другом в школьной кладовой и затянуться – самое оно, чего ещё нужно для счастья?

_«Ками-сама… как же хорошо!.. больше не могу смотреть на этих куриц и слушать, как они треплются о мальчиках, шмотках, яой-манге и тупо визжат от радости без всякой причины… они не понимают… не знают истинного драйва… ох…!.. нужно будет повторить!»_ – пыталась размышлять в своей затуманенной голове девчушка, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия в энный раз.

Собственно, парочка юных наркоманов так увлеклась процессом, что не заметила голосов за дверью. Сквозь прикрытые глаза Анну потревожил резкий свет, затем какие-то отдалённые голоса, которые назойливо отвлекали её от процесса поглощения блаженства до дна.

– Ои! – дёрнул девушку за руку её приятель, который оказался не столь опьянённым и быстро пришёл в себя. Анна тут же открыла глаза, узрела своего одноклассника, лицо которого отчего-то отражало дикий ужас, встрепенулась и с трудом совершила поворот в сторону двери.

_«Ксо-о-о…»_ – чертыхнулась она про себя, оглядывая трёх амбалов в чёрном, с помпадурами на головах и в красных нарукавных повязках, которые не узнать было невозможно даже в состоянии обкурения до бессознательности.

– Так-так, – проголосил один из надзирателей басом, делая авторитетное выражение лица, – юные курильщики в пределах территории школы! Ну, ребятки, это ни в какие ворота…

Что-то в сердце Анны болезненно ёкнуло. Страх. Оно и неудивительно.

Даже самые строптивые, смелые и сильные в средней школке Намимори буквально трепетали от ужаса при упоминании Дисциплинарного Комитета и всего с ним косвенно или напрямую связанного. Паника как рукой стряхнула весь экстаз, выкуренный из сигареты, и юной блондинке стало явно дурновато. А она всё жаловалась на скуку – теперь-то будет весело!

_«Твою. Мать. Ещё этого мне не хватало… Если они поведут меня к их главарю…» _– с опаской подумалось девчонке, но она отогнала эту мысль немедля.

«Главарь» Дисциплинарного Комитета, по слухам, был жутким и бессердечным тираном, который убивал всех, кто не повиновался дисциплине. От одного упоминания о нём шарахались все ученики, поэтому, пусть даже Анна никогда его не видела, одна слабая мысль об этом деспоте вводила в ступор. Лазурные глаза провинившейся оглядели двоих шкафов с ног до помпадуров ещё раз. Блондинка, кажется, что-то обдумывала… нет, скорее, упрямо тянула время. Друг её давно уже сдался и трусливо прижался к дверному косяку, пытаясь пересилить свой страх и покинуть пределы кладовой.

– Чего ушами хлопаешь? Вставай и проваливай, пока мы в хорошем расположении духа! – чванливо проворчал один из них, угрожающе указав на девочку пальцем.

Та пару раз похлопала своими снежно-белыми ресницами, после чего, подозрительно сжав руки в кулаки, встала и как бы мимоходом стряхнула с серой складчатой юбки пыль. Уверенно убрав одну косичку назад, Анна взглянула на парней во все свои большие глаза:

– Ои, как это вы разговариваете с дамой, невежи! – нахально выпалила она, пафосно вздёрнув подбородок кверху.

– А-а-а… – промямлил что-то её темноволосый друг, будучи в полном неведении относительно действий своей одноклассницы. Он начал нервно мотать головой из стороны в сторону, то глядя на Кицуно, то на надзирателей. Один из последних, кажется, тупо хихикнул, сдерживая смех. Это вполне озадачило девчушку, которая, без сомнения, не понимала, в какой угол себя загнала.

Выдвинув одно плечо чуть вперёд и недовольно согнув руку в локте, она высказалась:

– Чего смешного-то, а? Какие вы, нафиг, защитники дисциплины или как вас там, если вы даже с девушками обращаться не умеете, а? Тоже мне! – пренебрежительно повысила тон выскочка, напоследок надменно хмыкнув и как баран уставившись на немного оторопевших на мгновение членов Дисциплинарного Комитета.

– Кицуно, бака! – прикрикнул парень запаниковав. – Ты что несёшь? – его глаз нервно задёргался, а коленки в страхе затряслись.

– Ну даёт девка, блин, – полу недоумевающе полу смеясь заметил один из амбалов, чеша подбородок большим пальцем. Такая реакция была несколько нетрадиционна для учащихся Намимори Чу. Анна же лишь вошла в раж ещё больше.

– Что несу, Котобуки? То и несу! Что ещё за дела такие? Врываются тут, понимаешь ли, засранцы, и давай ещё на меня гнать таким тоном! Это ж просто-

Блондинка не успела закончить, как парень ринулся к ней, отчаянно схватил за плечи и начал судорожно трясти. Им завладела паника, и сработал инстинкт самосохранения.

– Кицуно, ахо, ты что несешь? Сдохнуть раньше времени захотела? Урусай! Урусай! Урйсай! Не видишь, что ли, КТО они? – роптал он на одном дыхании, не теряя ни секунды даром.

Создавалось впечатление, что он боялся умереть в любое мгновение, и потому как мог пытался спасти свою задницу всякими способами. Одурманенную на этот раз своей глупостью Анну такое поведение юноши нисколечко не смутило, не озадачило и, уж тем более, не отрезвило. Она в непонятках взирала на мальчугана озадаченно, так же хлопая ресницами.

– Расслабься, – заверила девочка его, вновь принимая боевую стойку гордой и бесстрашной валькирии, – всё путём, сейчас я объясню этим недотёпам что к чему и…

Шатена затрясло ещё сильнее. Его подруга не соображала, что делала. Анна чувствовала себя странно: когда она только их увидела – испугалась, а сейчас страх поглотил настолько, что превратился в состояние неадекватности. Тело чувствовалось слабым, девочка была не уверена в себе, однако продолжала говорить пустые фразы, делать фальшивые видимости и излишне гримасничать, выпендриваться. Она сама не понимала зачем, да и не задавалась вопросом – просто говорила, несла неведомую чушь, ставя тем самым под удар не только себя, но и своего напарника, который, кажется, вот-вот получит инфаркт миокарда. Он чувствовал, как его спину расплавляют немного разгневанные и полностью недоумевающие взоры членов Дисциплинарного Комитета.

– Ни слова больше! – заорал Котобуки Миками и, схватив девушку одной рукой под локоть, а другой заткнув ей рот, развернулся к двум парням и начал предпринимать попытки медленно выйти из этой неприятной ситуации.

– Сумимасэн! Ииэ, гомэннасай! Гомэннасай! Хонто, хонто, хонто ни гомэннасай! – завопив истерично, начал он мотать головой, не убирая руку от шокированного лица подруги. – Она не хотела! Она… она... у неё не всё в порядке с головой! Это на психическом уровне! Простите её! Онэгаи! Она так больше никогда-никогда не будет! Гомэннасай! Гомэннасай! Гомэннасай! – склонил он голову виновато и раскаявшись, уповая на Ками, удачу или что там ещё может быть. Анну же по-прежнему держали в узде, и она непонимающе наблюдала, лишь чувствуя, как тёплая ладонь парня упирается в её губы. В тот же момент надзиратели, будучи-таки в хорошем расположении духа, то переглядывались друг с другом, то пялились на парня озадаченно. В принципе, их можно было бы и отпустить, так сказать, сжалиться: всё равно у девчонки мозгов кот наплакал – ей и так не повезло.

– Ладно, проваливайте, чтоб больше я вас тут не видел, молокососы! – проголосил один из них, собираясь разворачиваться.

Миками возрадовался: синие глаза его налились счастливым блеском, сердце торжествующе забилось, и он начал потихоньку тащиться к двери, взвалив на плечи балласт по имени Анна, который отказывался что-либо понимать и продолжал синхронно двигаться вслед за парнем, тупо глазея на защитников дисциплины средней школы Намимори, медленно оставлявших область дверного проёма.

Выход расчищен. Миками, мысленно браня Кицуно, наконец покинул тесное треклятое помещение. Отпустив Анну, он облегчённо вздохнул. Не говори «гоп», пока не перепрыгнешь.

– Инчо! – воскликнул один из удаляющихся амбалов, спины которых Миками было с счастьем провожал взглядом секундами ранее.

Тишина.

Если до Анны по-прежнему доходило медленно, она всё ещё пыталась прийти в себя после выходки Миками и стояла оторопевши, то спасший ситуацию шатен чертыхнулся сразу. Эту тишину нарушали лишь размеренные, уверенные шаги, доносившиеся откуда-то со стороны тех двоих, точно впереди них.

_«А мы едва спаслись…»_ – подумалось парню грустно, затем он решил перед надвигающейся смертью воспользоваться шансом и кинуть укорительный, обвиняющий взгляд в лицо своей ненаглядной однокласснице, по причине пустоголовости которой он вовлёкся в такие неприятности. У девчушки мурашки по коже прошли от такого взгляда. Она, кажется, начинала понимать, наконец, в чём здесь дело. Медленно развернув голову вбок, она прислушалась к этому странным образом устрашающему звуку – шагам, которые будто откликались ещё громче в её голове.

_«Масака…» _– поняла она, что её ждёт.

Тело стало немного ватным, желудок свернулся комком. И в который раз она попадает в неприятности, потому что глупая. Правда, обычно эти неприятности происходят за пределами территории школы – там, где она гуляет со своими так называемыми друзьями по вечерам. Разгульный образ жизни с пивом, сигаретами, зависаниями на квартирах, вечеринками и потасовками – это одно, а вот попасться под прицел Дисциплинарного Комитета Намимори Чу за нарушение дисциплины – другое. Ей было всё это время страшно, а сейчас стало страшнее.

_«Я поступила так, как она бы, и почему получилось вот так?»_ Дать объяснение или же оправдать свой глупый поступок мысленно так и не удавалось. Не лучшее время девочка выбрала, чтобы показать характер. Частенько люди пытаются избежать конфликтов с более сильным, страшным противником – изображать храбрость, верить в свою силу, но работает, увы, не всегда.

Шаги приблизились – чёрные спины отошли в сторону.

– Кимитачи… – пронзил застывшую тишину ледяной баритон равнодушно.

Кицуно поймала себя на мысли, что голос, может быть, и был очень красивым, но он определённо был пронизан холодностью и имел какие-то едва уловимые отголоски угрожающего тона в этой его монотонной интонации.

Осмелившись поднять глаза на Главу Дисциплинарного Комитета, Кицуно Анне предстала весьма неожиданная картина.

Парень лет шестнадцати, хотя по виду старше, непринуждённо стоял посреди коридора. На нём была надета школьная форма Намимори Чу: белая рубашка, поверх который был тёмно-серый жилет, дополненная синим галстуком, и прямые чёрные брюки. Форма – как форма, примечательным было другое: красная нарукавная повязка, на которой жёлтыми канджи было чётко и ясно написано, кем он приходился в этой школе. Но и это далеко не всё занимательное в нём. К примеру, нельзя было не заметить его иссиня-чёрные волосы, тонкими чернильными прядями обрамляющие лицо и прикрывавшие его глаза, которые в это мгновение были закрыты; его густые чёрные как ночь ресницы, до которых почему-то невольно хотелось коснуться рукой; его идеальные черты лица – чуть вздёрнутый нос, вырисовывающая серьёзность чёткими контурами линия губ. И пусть глаза его были закрыты – можно было с уверенностью сказать, что он был красив. Более того, его манера держать себя чувствовалась сходу: гордый, неприступный, опасный, стоящий на ступени выше всех. И даже так, просто стоя неподвижно, изливая безразличие, от него исходила некая устрашающая, пугающая аура, которая Кицуно моментально заворожила и в то же время пронзила боязнью насквозь.

Сложно было передать те чувства, что девочка испытала, увидев его. Она не переставала бродить глазами по его образу, паника и восхищение путали мысли. Всё это длилось несколько секунд, хотя казалось – минут десять. А он продолжал стоять, глаза распахнулись и сверкнули холодным блеском опасности будто два чёрных оникса. Кицуно будто холодной водой обдало! – такими бездонными и ледяными, затягивающими и пугающими были его глубоко-чёрные глаза.

– … что за балаган вы тут устроили в такое время?

**A\N: Thanks for reading.)**


End file.
